Kkamjong!
by Jongshixun
Summary: No Summary /DLDR!/KAIHUN pokoknya!/ abis baca review jan dilupakan, berharga weh :'3
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Kamjjong!

Cast : Kim jongin [Kai], Oh Sehun and Other

Genre : Romance and other

Rate : T

Disclaimer: Cast yang pasti punya Tuhan YME, orang tuanya, entertainment, dan fans.

Warning : typo(s), BL.

NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!

Note: ff ini asli dari otak ku sendiri, bukan hasil PLAGIAT!  
walau ff nya abal dan gaje, tapi ini tetap ff murni dari otak ku!

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Namja milky skin dan bersurai brown itu berdiri di belakang jendela kamarnya. Menerawang ke depan menatap lampu-lampu jalan yang menerangi jalan kawasan komplek rumahnya yang begitu sepi di malam hari ini.

Namja bernama Oh Sehun itu menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia benar-benar bosan. Di malam ini, banyak pasang kekasih yang pergi berkencan berdua dan menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua. Sedangkan ia, hanya duduk diam dirumahnya sambil menerawang kesana sini memikirkan entah apa saja itu.

TOK TOK

Pintu kamarnya di ketuk pelan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu kamarnya itu lalu berjalan pelan untuk membukanya.

Tampaklah seorang yeoja paruh baya yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Sangat cantik.

"ada apa eomma?" Tanya sehun.

"turunlah. Sahabat eomma dan appa berada dibawah. Kita akan makan malam bersama." Jelas sang eomma sambil merapikan poni anaknya lembut.

"geurae, tunggulah aku di bawah, aku akan menyusul…" balas sehun sambil tersenyum manis. Mirip dengan eommanya.

"geurae," sang eomma menarik tengkuk anaknya, agar anaknya itu sedikit membungkuk lalu mencium lembut kening anaknya. Setelah itu, ia pergi berjalan turun ke lantai bawah.

"tumben sahabat eomma dan appa datang. Tidak seperti biasanya…" gumam sehun lalu masuk ke kamarnya untuk merapikan dirinya.

.

.

"tunggu sebentar, dia sedang bersiap-siap. Oiya, ada angin apa membawa kalian kemari, tidak biasanya kalian datang…" Mrs. Oh duduk disamping sang suami, tepat di depan kedua sahabatnya dan seorang anak mereka.

"haha oh itu… begini kami akan pulang ke kampung halaman kami di Busan untuk beberapa bulan kedepan, neneknya sakit dan kami akan merawatnya disana." Jelas mrs. Kim sambil menunjuk anak lelakinya yang sedang sibuk bermain handphone nya. Tidak peduli dengan apa yang orang tuanya dan sahabat orang tuanya itu bicarakan.

Mrs. Oh menatap anak sahabatnya itu. Lalu tersenyum, "oh, begitu. Jadi?" Tanya nya.

Belum sempat mr. kim menjawab pertanyaannya, sehun datang dari lantai atas sambil membaca sesuatu dari handphone ditangannya dengan muka masamnya. Umpatan-umpatan terus keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Sedangkan seluruh orang –kecuali jongin or Kai, biasanya dia dipanggil begitu- hanya menatap sehun dengan tatapan bingung. Ada apa dengan namja manis itu?

Karena sibuk mengumpat dan memperhatikan handphonenya, sehun tidak sengaja menendang meja makan, "Omona! Auh, appo!" pekik sehun.

Kai yang tadi hanya sibuk menyeringai dengan menatap hanphonenya, langsung mendongak karena mendengar suatu bunyi dan meja makan di depannya sedikit bergetar.

Matanya langsung menangkap namja manis yang masih sibuk meringis sakit pada ujung kakinya yang hanya dibalut sandal rumah.

"gwenchanna, hunnie?" Tanya mrs. Oh sedikit panik. Sehun menatap eommanya "hehehe, gwenchana eomma," sehun tersenyum canggung merasa malu dengan sahabat eomma appa nya itu. Lalu ia duduk tepat di hadapan anak sahabat eomma appa nya.

Sedangkan kai hanya menatap sehun dengan dahi berkerut, namun sedetik kemudian dia hanya tersenyum miring –licik maksudnya-.

"anyeonghaseyo, ajhussi, ajhumma dan-" ucapan sehun terhenti saat melihat lelaki dihadapannya. "n-neo?" sehun menunjuk wajah kai. Kai hanya tersenyum-menyeringai-.

"o-oh, dia Kim jongin, anak ajhumma. Apa kau mengenalnya? Dia sama sekolah denganmu, hunnie." Jelas mrs. Kim sambil memegang kedua pundak anaknya dari samping.

Sehun hanya tersenyum canggung sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya pada mrs. Kim, "ne arraseo ajhumma," sehun melirik kai, lalu mengeluarkan umpatan.

Tau apa alasan ia berwajah masam dan mengumpat-ngumpat tidak jelas tadi? Dia menerima pesan singkat dari namja di depannya ini, masa ia dibilang bodoh dan si anak manis. Sehun itu namja, kau tau? Si kkamjong itu benar-benar membuat sehun selalu naik darah.

"ah, iya,bagaimana tadi?" Tanya mr. oh kepada dua sahabatnya itu.

"begini, si kai tidak ingin pergi ke busan, dan kami tidak ingin membiarkan ia sendiri dirumah karna mencemaskan ia makan dengan apa nanti." Mr. kim melirik anaknya. Sedangkan yang dilirik hanya mendengus.

"ah, soal itu. Ya sudah, tinggal disini saja," ucap mrs. Kim menatap kai dengan senyuman yang masih bertengger di wajahnya.

Kai hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menunduk sedikit pada mrs. Oh.

"ya, rencananya akan begitu. Bolehkah aku menitipkannya disini?" Tanya mrs. Kim. Sedangkan mrs dan mr. oh hanya mengangguk setuju sebagai jawabannya.

"eomma kira aku barang? Dititip-titipkan seperti itu?" Tanya kai kesal.

"sudah diam saja. Benarkah? Terima kasih, ku harap dia tidak merepotkan selama disini," ucap mr. kim.

"hahaha, tidak apa-apa" mr. oh tertawa.

"kalau begitu, ayo kita makan," ajak mrs. Oh.

'mwo? Si kkamjong ini akan tinggal disini? Apa jadinya hari-hari ku kedepannya?' batin sehun.

'hai sehun. Semoga kita akan menjadi teman baik,' batin kai sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

Sepertinya minggu pagi sehun akan menjadi awal hari yang menyebalkan baginya.

Dia akan selalu melihat wajah menyebalkan si Kkamjong itu! Bukan pagi atau minggu ini saja, tapi beberapa bulan kedepannya! Huft, poor Hunnie.

Sehun sudah membersihkan dirinya dan memakai pakaian santainya, yakni kaos oblong bewarna putih polos dan celana training.

Ia keluar dari kamarnya, lalu turun menuju dapur untuk sarapan dan meminum susu putih yang sudah menjadi rutinitasnya setiap pagi.

.

.

kini sehun di depan meja makan dengan sepiring waffle dengan saus maple diatasnya serta ditemani susu putih. Ia memakan sarapan itu dengan tenang sampai sebuah suara berat menginstrupsinya /?, "bagaimana sarapanmu, anak manis? Apa enak?" sehun hanya melirik namja itu sekilas lalu melanjutkan sarapannya.

Kai meminum air putihnya lalu duduk dihadapan sehun.

Oiya, setiap minggu eomma appa sehun akan bekerja sampai jam 11 malam dan berangkat pada pukul 7 pagi tadi, makanya mereka tidak ada di rumah sekarang, dan tidak sarapan bersama sehun.

Kai hanya menatap sehun yang sedang memakan sarapannya, ia menyangga dagunya dengan tangannya yang berada di atas meja makan.

"sepertinya enak, kau tidak menawari ku untuk sarapan?" Tanya kai. Sedangkan sehun hanya terus menyantap sarapannya, tanpa mengacuhkan kai yang berbicara padanya.

"kau tidak sopan. Aku sedang berbicara padamu, anak manis." Kai kembali meneguk air putihnya santai.

Sehun menatap Kai dengan tajam, "jangan memanggil ku dengan sebutan anak manis lagi. Aku ini namja. Dasar kkamjong." Gertak sehun.

"gelar anak manis kan tidak selalu diberikan kepada yeoja. Lagipula kau lebih seperti yeoja daripada namja, semua orang tau itu," ucap kai santai.

Wajah sehun memerah menahan marah. Kenapa namja ini selalu merusak mood nya? Sehun benar-benar geram sekarang, tidak disekolah tidak dimana-mana, namja tan ini pasti selalu membuatnya naik pitam dan ingin mencakar wajah sok tampannya itu.

"kau benar-benar kim jongin. Bisakah kau pergi dari hadapanku? Aku muak melihat wajahmu," ucap sehun lalu meminum susu putihnya.

"benarkah? Tapi, kenapa aku ingin menatap wajah manismu itu terus?" ucapan kai membuat pipi sehun merona. Namun sehun dengan cepat berdiri dari tempat duduk nya dan membawa piring dan gelasnya ke wastafel yang terletak di dapur, lalu mencuci nya.

"apa-an si kkamjong itu? Dia benar-benar membuatku kesal. Dosa apakah aku sebelumnya, sampai-sampai harus diberi hukuman dengan si kkamjong itu berada dirumah ku?" sehun bergumam.

.

.

.

END? Or TBC?

Hai, kangen sama jiki nggak *ngarep-_-

Oke, jiki bikin ff lagi nih, huft, padahal ff lain belum ada yang kelar-_-

Ff itu lagi gak ada idenya, gak tau mood untuk bikin ff nya jadi turun, dan malah bikin ff baru-_-

Tapi gak apa lah, gimana lagi, di otak jiki banyak banget ff yang mau di buat, dan tangan ini jadi gatal banget kalau gak di tulisin semua ff itu, ya jadi gini deh ~-~

Oke, sekian dulu curcol gaje dari jiki, jiki mau minta saran sama nih ff, gimana bagus gak? Bagus dong *plak

Sip, reviewnya? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Kamjjong!

Cast : Kim jongin [Kai], Oh Sehun and Other

Genre : Romance and other

Rate : T

Disclaimer: Cast yang pasti punya Tuhan YME, orang tuanya, entertainment, dan fans.

Warning : typo(s), BL.

NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!

Note: ff ini asli dari otak ku sendiri, bukan hasil PLAGIAT!  
walau ff nya abal dan gaje, tapi ini tetap ff murni dari otak ku!

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Sehun duduk santai di sofa sambil memperhatikan televisi yang menampilkan acara vearity show kesukaannya. Ia menonton sambil ditemani oleh satu toples cookies di tangannya dan segelas jus jeruk.

Sehun menonton sambil sesekali tertawa. Ia tidak menyadari-atau sama sekali tidak peduli- kalau seseorang sudah duduk disampingnya.

"sehun," panggil Kai. Namun Sehun tidak menanggapinya, ia hanya sibuk tertawa dan sesekali memakan cookiesnya. Tidak peduli dengan orang disampingnya. Dia sangat malas melayani orang itu berbicara.

"YAK! Oh Sehun!" panggil Kai lagi dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

Sehun yang sudah merasa risih pun, langsung menoleh kepada Kai. "ada apa? Kau menganggu saja." Omel Sehun sambil meletakkan toples cookiesnya diatas meja didepannya lalu meminum jus jeruknya pelan.

"apa kau tidak memasak? Aku sudah lapar, sejak tadi aku belum makan siang. Dan sekarang sudah menunjukkan jam 3 sore. Aish, jeongmal." Oceh Kai.

Sehun hampir saja tersedak minumannya karena mendengar perkataan Kai.

"Hei, Jongin-ssi! Memangnya aku pembantumu, huh? Enak saja kau menyuruhku memasak. Kalau tidak bias memasak, kenapa tidak cari saja makanan diluar, aku sedang malas." Sehun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada televisi.

Kai mendengus kasar. "ck, dasar bodoh. Kalau dirumah bisa makan, mengapa harus pergi keluar untuk mencari makan? Kau boros sekali. Kau memang sudah terbiasa mengorder dari luar ya? Cih, dasar anak manja." Ucapan Kai membuat Sehun langsung menoleh menatapnya.

"mworago! YAK! Kim Jongin! Bisakah kau tidak mengangguku barang sehari atau sedetik saja? Kau itu sangat menjengkelkan!" pekik Sehun.

Kai hanya menutup matanya mendengar pekikan Sehun yang lumayan memekakkan telinga. "ya sudah. Kalau kau tidak mau ku ganggu lagi, maka nya buatkan aku makan siang, aku sudah menunggu sejak tadi. Aku kira kau memasak makan siang." Ucap Kai santai yang membuat Sehun makin dongkol dengan namja tan ini.

"lalu kalau kau tidak memasak sendiri, biasanya siapa yang memasak makan siang dan malam apabila eomma mu tidak dirumah? Apa kau mencari makanan keluar? Huft, aku tau, anak manja itu memang boros, selalu saja menghabiskan uang orang tua nya, ckckckck" Kai menggeleng-geleng prihatin.

Sehun sudah tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Kkamjong ini sudah merusak moodnya (lagi). Jinjha! Kapan namja ini akan kembali kerumahnya?! Sehun sudah sangat muak, walau namja ini masih sehari di rumahnya, tapi… arggh, Sehun sangat frustasi dengan ini!

"baiklah! Aku akan memasak! Aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku bukan anak manja seperti yang kau katakan! Dasar kkmjong!" sehun berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju dapur dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Setibanya didapur, Sehun langsung mengambil apron, memakainya dan langsung memulai acara masaknya.

Kai tersenyum menang. Ia beranjak dari sofa lalu menghampiri Sehun yang sedang memasak entah apa itu. Kai mengintip masakan Sehun, ternyata namja manis itu sedang memasak nasi goreng. Kai akui, Sehun memang pandai memasak. Melihat caranya memasak saja, seperti seseorang yang sudah pro. Seperti Kyungsoo.

"wah, dugaan ku salah ternyata. Kau pandai masak juga ternyata. Aku kira kau hanya melihat eomma mu memasak." Kai mengangguk kagum. Sehun hanya berdecih sambil melirik Kai sekilas.

"kalau begini aku yang berfikir, apa kau yang anak manja?" ucap Sehun dengan nada mengejek. Kai yang tadi sedang mencomot sedikit masakan Sehun pun langsung menatap Sehun dengan dahi berkerut.

"apa maksudmu?" kata Kai. "ya, kalau kau tidak memasak sendiri, biasanya siapa yang memasak makan siang dan malam apabila eomma mu tidak dirumah? Apa kau mencari makanan keluar? Aku tau anak manja memang selalu menghabiskan uang orang tua nya, ckckckck" Sehun berkata persis seperti apa yang Kai katakana padanya barusan, tetapi dengan nada yang lebih mengejek lagi. Kai membeku.

'ck, dasar! Aku berkata seperti itu tadi karena aku ingin membuat dia panas lalu memasakkan sesuatu untukku! Tapi mengapa aku yang kena batunya lagi! Bodoh!' batin Kai.

Sehun menatap wajah Kai yang sedikit merona, lalu ia terkikik. "makanya, jangan mengatai orang seperti itu, kau yang kena batunya lagi kan?" Sehun berjalan ke meja makan dengan dua piring nasi goreng di kedua tangannya, meninggalkan Kai yang masih berdiri di dekat kompor tempat Sehun memasak tadi.

Sehun merasa Kai tidak mengikutinya ke meja makan, ia pun menoleh pada Kai, lalu tertawa mengejek melihat ekspresi Kai.

"Hey! Mau sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disana? Nanti jatah mu kumakan!" Sehun sudah duduk di meja makan dengan garpu dan sendok di kedua tangannya. Kai pun tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu berjalan menuju meja makan.

.

.

.

"Hunnie, ireona. Ini sudah pagi, kau harus berangkat sekolah," Mrs. Oh sedikit mengguncang pundak Sehun yang masih bergelung di bawah selimut tebalnya. Sehun pun membuka matanya pelan lalu menguceknya.

"arraseo eomma," ia bangkit dari ranjangnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada satu ruangan dengan kamarnya.

.

.

Seoul High School, adalah tempat dimana Sehun dan Kai bersekolah.

Sekolah ini lumayan bergengsi di Korea Selatan. Banyak yang menginginkan sekolah di tempat ini, namun yang masuk di SHS ini harus disaring terlebih dahulu. Tidak sembarang murid saja yang memasuki sekolah ini.

Sehun berjalan masuk kearah gerbang SHS. Pagi ini suasana hatinya sangat cerah seperti cuaca pagi ini, cerah.

Ia berjalan dengan senyuman indah yang bertengger di wajah manisnya. Namun, senyuman itu tidak berlangsung lama saat sebuah motor berhenti tepat disampingnya membuat Sehun berhenti berjalan. Ia memandang si pengendara motor tersebut, lalu memutar kedua matanya bosan saat melihat siapa si pengendara.

"hey, anak manis! Kau berjalan kaki ke sekolah?" ucap Kai setelah sebelumnya menaikkan kaca helm nya. Sehun hanya melirik Kai sekilas lalu mulai berjalan lagi menuju gedung sekolahnya.

"HEY! KAU KEBIASAAN SEKALI MENGACUHKAN KU SAAT BERBICARA! OH SEHUN!" teriak Kai. Sedangkan Sehun hanya diam dan terus berjalan.

Kai pun berdecak kesal, lalu membawa motornya untuk di parker di parkiran sekolah.

.

.

"Sehun-ah, hai!" sapa seorang namja bersurai pirang dan mata yang mirip dengan panda. Sehun pun menoleh menatap siapa yang menyapanya. Wajahnya yang tadi ditekuk akibat si Kkamjong tadi, berubah menjadi sedikit cerah dan senyuman manis tersemat lagi di wajah putihnya.

"oh, Hai Tao!" Sehun menghampiri Tao. Tao membalas senyuman Sehun lalu mengacak gemas surai Sehun. "Bogoshipeo~" ucap Tao. Sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya. "merindukanku? Untuk apa? Kita kan hanya sehari kemarin tidak bertemu, begitu cepatnya kau merindukanku." Ucap Sehun sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya diikuti Tao.

"entah mengapa aku merindukanmu begitu cepat, Hun-ah. Mungkin karna perasaan… sahabat kepada sahabatnya?" Tao merangkul pundak Sehun menarik namja manis itu agar lebih dekat padanya. Sehun hanya tertawa mendengarnya, dan sedikit menyikut pinggang Tao dengan sikunya.

Tak jauh dari belakang Sehun dan Tao yang sedang tertawa bersama, terdapat Kai yang sedang melihat mereka dengan pandangan datarnya.

.

.

.

PUK

Sebuah kertas jatuh tepat di atas buku catatan sejarah Korea milik Sehun yang terbuka. Sehun kaget lalu mengambil remukan kertas itu dan mengendarkan pandangannya pada penjuru kelas. Mencari pelaku yang melempar kertas tersebut.

Kedua hazelnya jatuh pada Kai yang sedang menunjuk kertas yang Sehun pegang lalu mengisyaratkan dengan kedua tangannya seolah berkata 'buka dan baca!'. Sehun mengernyit tapi tangannya tetap mengikuti apa yang disuruh Kai.

' Anak manis, Kau nanti harus pulang denganku! Eomma mu yang memintanya! Tidak ada penolakan!' Sehun kembali menatap Kai yang sedang memainkan pena nya sambil menatap Sehun. Sehun berucap 'wae?' tanpa suara, ia tidak ingin saem yang sedang menulis di papan itu menegurnya lalu berakhir dia yang berdiri di depan kelas sampai pelajaran namja paruh baya itu selesai.

Kai menjawab Sehun hanya dengan kedikan bahu nya, lalu mulai menatap ke depan. 'aish, bagaimana janjiku dengan Tao? Ck! Kkamjong itu pasti sengaja membatalkannya, dia kan tidak menyukai Tao! Aish, aku harus mengatakan apa pada Tao nanti?' batin Sehun resah.

.

.

.

TBC

Sip! Chap 2 selesai! Gak bosan kan bacanya? Hehehe

Semua yang review dan baca, gomawo^^ jiki seneng banget sama review kalian semua, aku jadi semangat buat lanjutannya.

Tapi, maaf ya? Review kalian gak bisa jiki balas satu-satu.

Pokoknya makasih semuanya! Tunggu next chap nya ya? ^^

Review please…


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Kamjjong!

Cast : Kim jongin [Kai], Oh Sehun and Other

Genre : Romance and other

Rate : T

Disclaimer: Cast yang pasti punya Tuhan YME, orang tuanya, entertainment, dan fans.

Warning : typo(s), BL.

NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!

Note: ff ini asli dari otak ku sendiri, bukan hasil PLAGIAT!  
walau ff nya abal dan gaje, tapi ini tetap ff murni dari otak ku!

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Jung seonsaenim telah menyelesaikan pelajarannya hari ini dan tepat setelahnya bel istirahat berbunyi.

Sehun menutup semua bukunya dan meletakkannya didalam laci meja miliknya. Lalu ia menghela nafas. Kepalanya sedikit pusing saat memutar otak untuk belajar tentang rumus-rumus fisika tadi.

Sedikit informasi, fisika adalah salah satu pelajaran yang tidak begitu disukainya. Setelah matematika tentunya. Ia lebih menyukai pelajaran seni. Seperti menari dan melukis misalnya.

"Hun-ah," Tao menghampiri meja Sehun. Sehun yang tadi menundukkan kepalanya lalu mendongak menatap Tao. "ah, Tao-ya, cepat sekali kau datang." Sehun berdiri lalu berjalan keluar kelasnya diikuti Tao.

"hey, kalau aku tidak datang menghampirimu duluan, kau pasti hanya duduk diam saja disana. Kapan kau akan menghampiriku duluan, eh?" ujar Tao sedikit menyindir Sehun.

Sehun hanya mencibir mendengar sindiran Tao, "aku hanya malas datang ke kelasmu. Aku tidak sepertimu yang hanya langsung menerobos masuk dengan seenak jidatmu saja." Sehun balas menyindir.

Mereka berjalan mencari meja kantin tempat biasa mereka duduk. Saat Sehun sudah hampir menduduki salah satu meja, tiba-tiba empat orang namja sudah mendahului nya.

Salah satu dari mereka sedikit mendorong tubuh Sehun, sehingga Sehun sedikit terjungkal kebelakang. Untung Tao berada dibelakangnya dan memegangi tubuhnya.

Sehun memandang sekelompok namja-namja itu dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sekelompok namja itu adalah orang-orang yang sangat Sehun benci di sekolah ini. Mereka suka bertingkah seenak mereka saja.

"YAK! Apa-apaan kalian? menyingkirlah! Aku dan Tao yang duluan mendapatkan meja ini!" Sehun berteriak kesal tanpa memperdulikan para siswa-siswi menatapnya aneh.

Kai-salah satu dari empat namja disana- menatap Sehun lalu tertawa mengejek. "hey, anak manis, cari saja meja lain. Meja di kantin ini kan tidak hanya satu," ucap nya lalu diikuti suara tawa oleh ketiga temannya yang lain.

"ck! Tapi-"

"sudahlah, Hun. Lebih baik kita cari saja meja yang lain," Tao memotong ucapan Sehun dan merangkul pundaknya, lalu membawa Sehun menjauh dari meja sekelompok namja tersebut, dan mencari meja kantin yang lain.

Disaat teman-temannya sibuk tertawa, Kai hanya diam menatap punggung Sehun dan Tao-atau lebih tepatnya punggung Sehun-.

Luhan yang duduk disamping Kai lalu berhenti tertawa saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat Kai yang diam sambil menatap sesuatu-atau seseorang-. Luhan ikut memandang kearah pandangan Kai, lalu ia menepuk pundak namja tan itu dua kali.

"hey, apa terjadi sesuatu? Mengapa wajahmu seperti itu?" pertanyaan Luhan membuat Kris dan Chanyeol-dua namja lainnya- juga berhenti tertawa dan menatap pada Kai dan Luhan.

"Tidak apa apa. Hey, Chanyeol, pesankan makanannya," Kai mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk memesankan makanan.

"hey hey hey, seenaknya saja kau menyuruhku! Bagaimana pun juga, aku ini lebih tua darimu!" kata Chanyeol tak terima.

"ya, kau memang lebih tua darinya, tapi sifatmu jauh dibawah dia," Kris berkata sambil menunjuk Kai yang sibuk dengan handphone nya. "aish! Arraseo! Aku akan memesankan makanan! Kalian benar-benar!" Chanyeol langsung berdiri dari bangkunya dan memesan.

.

.

"makanlah pelan-pelan, nanti kau tersedak." Tao meletakkan jus jeruk ke hadapan Sehun yang sedang memakan ramennya dengan emosi.

"Diamlah, aku sedang emosi sekarang!" Sehun kembali menyuap ramennya dengan suapan yang lumayan besar.

"tapi ramen itu-" Sehun langsung terbatuk, "-pedas. Minumlah," Tao memberikan jus jeruk tadi ke tangan Sehun. Sehun pun langsung meneguk jus tersebut.

Tao memperhatikan wajah Sehun lalu tersenyum. "kau sangat lucu, Hun-ah,"

Mendengar ucapan Tao, membuat Sehun merona, "n-ne?"

"kau lucu," Tao mengulangi kata-katanya tadi. Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Melihat senyuman Sehun membuat Tao juga ikut tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba senyuman Sehun memudar saat ia mengingat pesan Kai saat dikelas tadi. "ada apa?" Tanya Tao yang menyadari ekspresi wajah Sehun berubah.

Sehun menatap Tao, "Tao-ya, sepertinya nanti aku tidak jadi menemanimu untuk pergi ke toko sepatu," ujar Sehun pelan.

"kenapa?" Tanya Tao masih dengan senyumannya. "hmm, eomma menyuruhku untuk pulang cepat hari ini, jadi tidak apa kan?" jawab Sehun sedikit takut.

"haha, tidak apa, kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Apa aku terlihat mengerikan sekarang?" Tao mengacak poni Sehun.

"hey, jangan rambutku!" Sehun merapikan kembali poni nya sambil memanyunkan bibir tipisnya. Tao hanya tertawa.

.

.

.

Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Seluruh murid dengan semangatnya membereskan seluruh peralatan sekolah yang berserakkan diatas meja mereka, tanpa menunggu sang guru yang belum menutupi pelajaran siang itu. Sang guru hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat tingkah para muridnya itu.

Beda dengan Sehun, ia memasukkan alat-alat tulisnya dengan kurang bersemangat. Sesekali ia melirik ke pintu masuk kelasnya, disana terdapat Kai yang sedang berdiri sambil bersedekap memperhatikannya.

Setelah selesai membereskan alat-alatnya, Sehun langsung berdiri sambil menyandang tas miliknya. ia berjalan pelan menuju pintu kelas.

"kau sengaja berlama-lama seperti itu, kan?" Tanya Kai saat Sehun sudah berada di hadapannya. Sehun menatap Kai dengan tajam, "menurutmu?" Sehun langsung berjalan mendahului Kai. Sedangkan Kai hanya mendengus.

Untung Kai bisa langsung berhenti saat Sehun tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya.

"hey, kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"hai, Tao-ya," sapa Sehun. Sedangkan yang disapa hanya tersenyum kearah Sehun lalu kembali berwajah datar saat melihat orang yang berada di belakang Sehun. Sehun yang merasakan suasana mulai canggung, lalu membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara duluan, namun tiba-tiba Kai berbisik kepadanya sehingga ia kembali menutup mulutnya.

"aku menunggumu di parkiran sekolah," bisik Kai pada Sehun namun masih bisa didengar oleh Tao. Setelahnya, Kai langsung beranjak meninggalkan Tao dan Sehun.

Sehun merasa tidak enak pada Tao. Pasti Tao mengira ia membatalkan janjinya bersama Tao, karena ia akan berpergian dengan Kai. Tidak tidak.

"Tao, kau tidak apa?" Sehun memegang pundak Tao yang memandang tajam punggung Kai yang semakin lama semakin menjauh itu.

"ne," jawab Tao singkat ia kembali menatap Sehun.

"i-itu… Aku benar-benar disuruh eomma untuk pulang cepat, bukan karena aku punya janji lain dengan dia, kau jangan salah paham," Sehun berusaha meyakinkan Tao.

Tiba-tiba Tao mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa Sehun berprasangka seperti itu?

"kau kenapa, Hun-ah?" pertanyaan Tao membuat Sehun merutuk dirinya sendiri. ia seperti orang ge-er.

"o-ouh, tidak apa apa. Aku duluan Tao, bye…" Sehun memeluk Tao sekilas lalu dengan cepat berlalu dari hadapan Tao. Tao hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun berhenti melangkahkan kakinya saat ia sudah tiba di tempat parkiran motor. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Kai.

"dimana dia? Apa dia meninggalkanku?"

Pandangannya langsung berhenti pada sekelompok namja yang sedang bercengkrama di salah satu sudut parkiran. "aish, kenapa harus ada teman-temannya disana? Aku harus bagaimana?"

Kai menatap Sehun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat dirinya dan teman-temannya berbicara sekarang.

"Hey, anak manis! Kenapa kau berdiri disana? Cepat kemari!" Kai melihat Sehun mendengus lalu berjalan lumayan pelan kearah ia dan teman-temannya.

"ah, kau pulang dengan, Sehun? Ooo, sudah sampai dimana hubungan kalian?" pertanyaan Luhan membuat Sehun mendelik.

"kami tidak mempunyai hubungan!" pekik Sehun membuat Kai dan teman-temannya menutup telinga mereka.

"hey hey, Manis manis tapi galak. Ckckck" kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap telinganya. Sehun hanya mencibir.

"sudahlah jangan ganggu dia! Hey, cepat naik!" Kai memasang helm nya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya diam berdiri.

"ok, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Hati-hati di jalan, Kai," Kris langsung berlalu diikuti Luhan dan Chanyeol.

Kai tidak merasakan Sehun di belakangnya, ia pun menoleh pada namja putih tersebut yang masih setia berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"kau tidak mendengarku? Cepat naik!" Sehun sedikit mengeluarkan umpatan yang untungnya tidak terdengar oleh Kai. Ia pun naik ke motor Kai dengan tangan yang masih setia terlipat.

"berpeganglah! aku tidak menjamin kau akan tetap duduk di atas motorku sampai kita tiba di rumah."

"apa itu perlu? Shireo! Aku tidak akan! Lebih baik cepat jalankan motornya!" Sehun masih tetap kukuh.

"ok, kalau begitu," Kai menghidupkan mesin motornya dan motor pun langsung melaju kencang membuat Sehun terjungkal dan untungnya ia langsung memeluk pinggang Kai.

"KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU, EO?" pekik Sehun.

Sedangkan Kai hanya mengeluarkan smirknya.

.

.

.

"kenapa kita disini?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat tempat yang bukan rumahnya. Melainkan café?

"turun saja. Aku lapar, lebih baik kita makan disini dulu," Kai mematikan mesin motornya namun ia masih tetap duduk di atas motornya tersebut, karena…

"hey, kenapa kau masih memelukku? Turunlah." Sehun pun tersadar dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Kai.

Sehun turun dari motor Kai, "kenapa? Kau nyaman memelukku?" Kai bertanya sambil meletakkan helm nya.

"Apa kau bilang? Nyaman? Tidak mungkin!" Sehun berusaha tidak mengeluarkan nada gugupnya. Tapi, kalau boleh Sehun jujur, pelukan Kai entah kenapa memang nyaman sekali.

Sehun langsung berjalan mendahului Kai untuk masuk kedalam café.

.

.

Kai dan Sehun memakan makanan mereka dengan tenang. Tidak ada yang bersuara, hanya suara kesibukkan di café tersebut saja yang terdengar. Mata Kai sesekali melirik Sehun sambil terus mengunyah makanannya. Ia tersenyum tipis, saat melihat sedikit saus spaghetti yang dimakan Sehun menempel disudut bibir tipisnya.

"ehem," Kai berdehem, membuat Sehun mendongak dan berhenti menyuap makanannya.

"ternyata kau masih makan seperti anak kecil ya, Sehun. Atau kau tidak pernah makan diluar? Kulihat saat dirumah, kau makan tidak seperti ini," Kai meminum Americano miliknya.

Pertanyaan Kai tadi membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Apa maksudmu mengatakanku seperti itu, eo? Kau ingin mencari masalah denganku?" Sehun sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya dan sedikit memukul meja dihadapannya, sontak membuat beberapa pelanggan dan beberapa pelayan yang lewat melihat kearahnya. Sehun pun tersadar dan menundukkan kepalanya kearah mereka, lalu kembali menatap Kai tajam.

Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tertawa mendengus. Kai meletakkan Americano yang sudah diteguknya lalu mengambil selembar tisu yang berada ditengah-tengah meja café tersebut, setelah itu dengan sedikit kasar, Kai menempelkan tisu tersebut ke bibir tipis Sehun.

Sehun yang menerima perlakuan seperti itu, tentu tidak terima, "Kau! Apa masalahmu, ha?" kini Sehun merasa darahnya sudah naik ke ubun-ubun semua. Ia benar-benar benci dengan sikap Kai yang selalu seenaknya. Bisakah Kai sedikit lebih sopan atau… lembut?

"tidak ada. Lebih baik kau bersihkan bibirmu itu. Kau hanya mencari malu saja. Itu jorok, kau tau?" Kai berkata dengan santai lalu kembali menyeruput Americano nya.

Sehun hanya cengo menatap Kai. Namja ini benar-benar membuat amarahnya membludak.

Sehun hendak menyemburkan semua amarahnya pada Kai yang masih santainya menyeruput Americano miliknya, namun tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sepasang namja yang baru saja masuk kedalam café. Ia mengenali salah satu dari keduanya, dan namja itu membuat suasana yang tadinya sangat panas, kini menjadi sejuk. Namun Sehun kembali merasa suasana panas yang tadi, saat menatap namja mungil yang berada disamping namja yang dikenalinya sebagai sahabatnya-yang ia sukai- itu menggandeng tangan sahabatnya, ya, Tao.

Kai memperhatikan ekspresi Sehun, lalu mengernyit bingung. Ia menoleh kebelakang, menatap objek pandangan Sehun sekarang.

Disana ia melihat Tao dan seorang namja mungil disampingnya. Lalu ia kembali menatap Sehun yang sudah menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan tisu yang Kai berikan tadi.

Kai menghela nafas sebentar, "kau menyukai Tao, kan?" Tanya Kai.

Jari-jari Sehun berhenti memainkan tisu ditangannya, lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali memainkannya. Kai juga memperhatikan tisu malang yang Sehun mainkan, bahkan tisu itu sudah mulai robek sedikit demi sedikit sekarang.

Ketika Kai akan kembali bersuara, tiba-tiba Tao dan namja mungil tersebut menghampiri mejanya dan Sehun. Kai pun mendongak menatap dua namja tersebut.

"eh? Hun-ah, kau disini?" Tanya Tao. Sehun langsung mendongak dan sedikit kaget melihat Tao dan namja disampingnya. "oh, ah ya," jawab Sehun berusaha untuk tidak terlalu gugup.

"K-Kau juga?" Kai mendengus mendengar pertanyaan yang Sehun dan Tao lontarkan. Kenapa mereka saling bertanya 'kau ada disini?' dan 'kau juga?'. Bodoh, sudah jelas mereka berdua sama-sama berada didalam café ini kan? Mengapa ditanya lagi?

"ne, ah, Sehun kenalkan dia kekasihku, Baekhyun. Baekhyun kenalkan juga, dia sahabat nomor satuku saat di kelas tiga ini, Sehun." Tao memperkanalkan Baekhyun pada Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Saat mendengar ucapan Tao barusan, membuat Sehun terhenyak. Dada nya terasa sesak. Jadi Tao sudah mempunyai kekasih? Tapi, kenapa dia tidak menceritakannya pada Sehun?

Sehun menerima jabatan tangan Baekhyun dengan pelan, "Baekhyun," ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manis yang terpampang diwajah imutnya.

"S-Sehun," Sehun membalas senyuman namja mungil tersebut.

Mata Baekhyun menatap kearah Kai yang sedang menyeruput minumannya santai sambil memperhatikan jalan raya lewat kaca jendela cafe.

"dan dia siapa?" telunjuk lentik Baekhyun menunjuk Kai. Kai yang merasa dirinya ditanya langsung menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun, "aku? aku Kai." Jawabnya lagi-lagi santai. Kai itu terlalu calm dan santai, jadi jangan heran kalau dia bersikap seperti itu. -_-

"oh, Kai. Jadi, kau pacarnya Sehun ya?" ucap Baekhyun blak-blakan.

Sehun yang sedang menyeruput Lemon Tea nya-ini karena dia melihat Kai yang sedang minum tadi-, tiba-tiba saja terbatuk. 'apa katanya? Pacar?'

"bu-" "ya, dia pacarku. Kau baik-baik saja, baby? Wajahmu merah, lebih baik kau minum air mineral ini, agar lebih tenang," Kai menyodorkan segelas air mineral kehadapan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mendelik tajam kearah Kai, namun Kai sama sekali tidak takut, ia hanya tersenyum sok polos kepada Sehun.

"ah, jadi kalian berpacaran ternyata. Hun-ah, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku? Tapi, kau berpacaran dengan namja hitam ini?" ucap Tao sambil memandang Kai dengan tatapan mengejek. Sedangkan Kai hanya mendengus dan berpura-berpura tidak mendengarkan ejekan si Panda jelek itu.

Sehun menatap Tao sendu, "a-ah, itu… k-kau juga. Kau juga tidak memberitahuku kalau kau sudah mempunyai kekasih," suara Sehun sedikit bergetar, dan hanya Kai yang menyadari itu.

"oh itu, aku selalu lupa bercerita tentang ini padamu, hehe, mianhe," Tao menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya menggunakan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih digandeng oleh Baekhyun.

"oh, begitu. Eum, kalau begitu, aku dan Kai duluan saja ne? sampai bertemu besok disekolah," Sehun berdiri dari duduknya lalu menatap Kai yang masih duduk di bangkunya. "Kai, ayo!"

"tapi, makananku belum habis, baby," Kai menunjuk makanannya yang masih tersisa setengah. "cepatlah," Kai menangkap nada getar suara Sehun. Ia pun berdiri lalu merangkul pundak namja milky skin tersebut. Jujur, ini baru dia pertama kali merangkul pundak kecil namja manis ini. Ini terasa pas di lengannya. Kai pun membawa Sehun keluar dari café.

"Tao, apa benar Sehun sahabatmu?" Baekhyun menatap Tao dengan pandangan mengidentifikasi. "iya, kenapa? Kau meragukanku?" Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak,"

.

.

.

Tangan Sehun memeluk pinggang Kai dengan erat. Air mata nya terus meluncur turun. Ia tidak menyangka akan menjadi sakit hati begini. Ia juga tidak menyangka Tao sudah mempunyai kekasih ternyata. Dia yang terlambat atau memang Tao bukan jodoh yang tepat untuknya?

Kai menepikan motornya di tepi jalan. Namun Sehun tidak peduli, ia tetap saja memeluk pinggang Kai dengan erat. Ia masih menangis. Ingin sekali ia menghentikan tangisannya ini, namun tidak bisa. Ini sangat sakit.

Kai mendengar isakan Sehun. Ia merasa iba sekarang.

Kalian tau? Kai itu menyukai Sehun semenjak mereka baru saja duduk di kelas dua SHS. Tapi, ia bukannya mendekati Sehun dengan perlahan-lahan atau memperlakukan Sehun secara baik dan lembut, yang seperti orang-orang lakukan saat masa-masa pendekatan, tapi dia malah terus mengganggu Sehun sampai sekarang pun juga begitu. Kai adalah salah satu namja yang gengsian. jadi, tau sendiri lah -_-

Perlahan tangan Kai mengusap pelan tangan Sehun yang masih berada di perutnya. Ia terus mengelus dan menepuk-nepuk pelan tangan tersebut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kai dibalik helm nya. Sehun tidak menjawab dia malah semakin mempererat pelukannya. Detakan jantung Kai semakin cepat saat ini, apa Sehun kalau sedang menangis seperti ini?

'aish, jantung tidak bisakah kau berdetak normal kembali? Apa kau ingin berhenti, eo? Dan membiarkan aku mati? Aku belum berpacaran dengan Sehun, jadi tenanglah!' batin Kai.

Kai membuka helm nya lalu meletakkan helm itu di salah satu kaca spion motornya. Ia menatap jam tangannya, sudah pukul setengah empat. Lalu, ia menoleh kebelakang, menatap wajah Sehun.

"jangan melihat kebelakang!" ucap Sehun dengan nada perintah sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Wajah Kai yang tadinya melunak kini berubah menjadi datar. Sehun kenapa, sih?

"kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku melihatmu dengan wajah memerah dan mata sembab? Serta cairan yang-" Kai berhenti berbicara saat Sehun tiba-tiba turun dari motornya. "kau sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti perasaan orang lain, ya? Kenapa kau selalu bersikap kasar eo? Seingatku, aku tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan satu biji pun padamu!" Sehun berkata dengan nada lantang.

Kai mengernyit, "hey, kau itu yang tidak peka! Jelas-jelas aku tadi akan menghiburmu dengan membawamu jalan-jalan atau membelikanmu sesuatu! Tapi, kau malah-"

"pergi! Aku butuh waktu sendiri…"

Sehun mengusirnya, eoh?

Kai sekarang tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya saat melihat tingkah Sehun ini. Bisakah Sehun sedikit peka?

"baiklah! Aku pergi! Tapi, jangan salahkan aku kalau eomma mu memarahimu karena kau pulang terlambat dan tidak bersamaku!" Kai memakai helm nya lalu dengan cepat mengendarai motornya meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun menatap motor Kai yang menjauh dengan air mata yang kembali turun.

.

.

Kai POV

Aish, namja itu benar-benar. Padahal aku sudah baik ingin menghiburnya tadi, tapi mengapa dia malah membuatku semakin kesal padanya.

Ku buka pintu rumah keluarga Oh dengan perlahan lalu masuk kedalam. Saat tiba di ruang keluarga, aku melihat eomma Sehun sedang menonton televisi. Sepertinya ia menyadari kedatanganku, kulihat dia menoleh lalu tersenyum lembut. Aku pun membungkuk hormat padanya.

"kau sudah pulang ternyata. Eo? Sehun dimana? Kau tidak pulang dengannya?"

Aku terdiam, dan berusaha mencari sebuah alasan agar eomma Sehun tidak terlalu mangkhawatirkan tentang Sehun, "i-itu, d-dia… dia mengatakan padaku, kalau dia punya tugas bersama temannya,"

"ah, begitu. Ya sudah, lebih baik kau mandi dulu sana," Aku tersenyum karena eomma Sehun tidak bertanya lebih banyak lagi tentang anaknya. Kai kembali membungkuk dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar.

Kai POV end

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan menuju halte dengan langkah gontai. Pandangannya kosong pada trotoar yang ia pijak sekarang. Ia menghela nafas, "aish, aku tidak harus seperti ini. Kenapa bisa aku jadi secengeng ini? Sudahlah Hun-ah, Tao itu hanya sahabatmu, sahabat! Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang, kau mengerti?" Sehun berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Ia duduk di kursi halte, lalu menatap jam tangannya. Kini sudah hampir pukul setengah tujuh, mana mungkin ada bis yang masih lewat. Adapun, pasti menunggunya sangat lama.

'Jelas-jelas aku tadi akan menghiburmu dengan membawamu jalan-jalan atau membelikanmu sesuatu!'

Sehun teringat kata-kata Kai tadi. Apa si Kkamjong itu serius? Tumben sekali. Sedikit rasa bersalah dan menyesal di hatinya.

"aish, aku kenapa sih?" Sehun mengacak rambutnya.

Tiit Tiit

Sehun mendongak menatap asal suara yang berasal dari sebuah mobil merek Audi yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya duduk sekarang. Sesorang didalamnya menurunkan kaca mobil tersebut, "Hey! Kenapa bisa disana? Bukannya kau tadi pulang dengan Kai, anak manis?" ucap orang tersebut.

Sehun mendelik tidak suka. Ck! Kenapa dia harus dipertemukan oleh namja ini?

"apa urusanmu eoh?"

"tidak ada! Aku hanya bertanya saja! Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disana? Bis pada jam segini tidak akan ada, pabo," Sehun hanya diam mendengar namja tersebut. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada objek lain.

"jadi, daripada kau menunggu dengan sia-sia disini. Lebih baik aku mengantarmu. Cepat naik!" Sehun menatap namja yang berada didalam mobil tersebut yang ternyata adalah Luhan. ya, salah satu teman Kai.

"kenapa masih diam? Hey, anak manis, jarang-jarang aku memberi tumpangan kepada orang lain dengan menaiki mobilku ini, kecuali teman-temanku. Saudara ku saja tidak pernah menaikinya, jadi ini adalah kesempatan langka untukmu. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran, lebih baik kau cepat naik!" Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengarkan ocehan namja tersebut.

Sehun berfikir sebentar, benar juga ucap si rusa tersesat ini. Kalau ia menunggu bis untuk datang, itu pasti akan sia-sia. Jadi…

"arraseo!" Sehun berdiri dari duduk nya lalu menghampiri mobil Luhan. Ia membuka pintu bagian belakang namun suara rusa itu menghentikannya, "duduk didepan!"

Sehun menghela nafas kasar. Ia menutup pintu bagian belakang itu dengan sedikit kasar, lalu membuka pintu depan dan menutupnya juga dengan kasar.

"Hey! Ini mobil mahal! Pintunya akan rusak kalau kau menutupnya dengan sekencang itu, berhati-hatilah!"

"aish, jalankan saja mobilnya! Jangan banyak bicara!" teriakan Sehun membuat Luhan mengerjap dan menuruti perintah Sehun.

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah, kenapa Sehun belum pulang juga?" Tanya eomma Sehun.

Kini Kai sedang membantu eomma Sehun untuk menyiram bunga-bunga kesayangannya. Kai menatap eomma Sehun, "aku akan menelfonnya ajhumma," Kai mengambil handphonenya dari saku celana pendek selutut yang digunakannya sekarang.

Terdengar suara operator yang mengatakan bahwa nomor Sehun tidak aktif atau belum bisa di hubungi.

"bagaimana?"

"sepertinya ponsel Sehun mati, ajhumma,"

"aish, kemana anak itu? Tidak biasanya ia pulang terlalu lama seperti ini," omel eomma Sehun sambil masih menyiram bunga-bunganya.

"M-mungkin ia dan teman-temannya belum selesai belajar," eomma Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan.

Raut kekhawatiran tercetak di wajah Kai, tidak seharusnya ia meninggalkan Sehun tadi.

Tidak berapa lama setelahnya, suara mobil datang terdengar di pendengaran Kai dan eomma Sehun.

"siapa itu? Appa Sehun biasanya belum pulang pada jam segini," eomma Sehun menatap jam tangannya. Lalu ia berjalan menuju gerbang diikuti oleh Kai.

Kai dan eomma Sehun melihat Sehun keluar dari mobil tersebut disusul oleh seorang namja. Kai membelalakkan matanya, "Luhan?" gumamnya pelan.

"eo? Eomma?" Sehun kaget saat melihat eommanya dan Kai berdiri di gerbang.

"kau kemana saja? Ini sudah malam, kenapa baru pulang? Apa tugasnya banyak sekali?" ucap eomma Sehun sambil berkacak pinggang.

Luhan yang melihat Kai berada di belakang eomma Sehun terkaget. 'kenapa Kai ada disini?'

"ah, kau temannya Sehun ya? Terima kasih sudah mengantarkannya," eomma Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan.

"sama-sama ajhumma. Saya permisi pulang dulu," Luhan membungkuk pada eomma Sehun. Ia menatap Kai

'kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Kai,'

.

.

.

TBC

Yo! Wassap readers-nim! Wkwk

Ga nyangka udah setahun ninggalin ni ff, udah ga nyambung sama chapt sebelumnya ya? Maaf, udah lupa sama jalan ceritanya hehe

Masih ada yang nungguin ga ya? Semoga aja ada haha

Maaf juga kalau masih ada typo

oiya untuk ff You're so sama IDMH, di discountinue dulu ya? ga papa kan? semoga aja gak lama kok hehe

Udah sampai disini dulu, Jiki tunggu kritik dan sarannya okey? Maaf ga bisa bales review nya dulu, tapi review kalian udah Jiki baca kok, thanks yaw wkwk

Mind to review?


End file.
